


Половое воспитание

by eillirre



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sex Education
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: Из Костика вообще такой себе советчик
Kudos: 3





	Половое воспитание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reidvest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/gifts).



Макс напряженно вышагивает перед дверью в комнату Костика в ожидании хозяина и когда тот появляется на горизонте нервно констатирует:  
– Ты опоздал.  
– Говоришь как моя ма, – пожимает плечами Костик, наконец пропуская Макса в комнату. – Что за срочность? Я летел со всех ног...  
Макс молча плюхается на кровать и затравленно оглядывается по сторонам, явно собираясь с силами.  
–Так и где пожар? – повторяет вопрос Костик и с удивлением замечает, что Макс ещё более дёрганный, чем обычно.  
– Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться.  
Уголки губ начинают подрагивать сами собой и Костя прикусывает щеку, чтобы Макс не заметил.  
– Так и знал, что это плохая идея…  
Макс замечает. Порывается встать и уйти, но Костя загораживает ему проход и вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте.  
– Блин, чел, ты б меня ещё дышать перестать попросил, чесслово. Я, конечно, могу, но долго не протяну.  
Костя залазит на стол, вытаскивает из карманов помятые пачки с сигаретами, протягивает Максу, тот отрицательно качает головой и возвращается на кровать.  
Несколько минут они сидят молча: Макс собирается с мыслями, Костя закуривает и покорно ждёт.  
– В общем, мне нужна твоя помощь. – наконец подаёт голос Макс.  
Костик тут же радостно заявляет:  
– Все что угодно, радость моя! – И давится дымом, когда Макс тихо добавляет: – Научи меня делать минет.  
– Я польщён, что ты считаешь меня специалистом, способным оказать консультацию, – говорит Костик откашлявшись, – но, надеюсь, я нужен не для практической части? А то я слишком молод, чтобы умирать от рук взбешенных таджиков…  
– Нет! – поспешно перебивает его Макс. – Ниче такого! Просто… Я немного… У тебя ведь был минет?  
Макс говорит “минет” немного заговорщицким тоном, это веселит и умиляет одновременно.  
– Допустим… – расплывчато отвечает Костик. Смеяться ему больше не хочется.  
– Ну, допустим, это член… – неуверенно протягивает Костик, разглядывая быстро накарябанный рисунок. – Рисую я хуево, так что это хуевый член, на самом деле они не такие…  
– Я знаю как выглядит член, – шипит Макс.  
– Фух, – показушно вздыхает Костик, вытирая невидимый пот со лба. – Одной проблемой меньше. Так а что конкретно ты хочешь узнать?  
– А… Если… Ну, целиком?  
– Зависит от размеров, – пожимает плечами Костик и тут же вскрикивает, заметив как Макс поднимает руки, чтобы обозначить масштабы. – Боги, нет, избавь меня от подробностей, умоляю!  
– Ладно, – поспешно соглашается Макс.  
– Не, если ещё не полностью встал, то должен поместиться, я надеюсь. Потом уже руку добавляешь. Вверх-вниз, туда-сюда. Все как себе, короче. Только ещё со ртом. Ниче сложного. Главное зубы прячь. И про яйца не дави, тебе ж секс нужен, а не омлет… Ну и всегда можешь у него спросить чё как ему нравится, эт ниче такого…  
Макс понятливо кивает и тут же краснеет.  
– Запомнил?  
– Прятать зубы, добавить руку, не забывать про яйца, – послушно повторяет Макс. – А как зубы прятать то, это ж не протезы…  
– Да боже ж ты мой, – восклицает Костик. – За губами прятать, типа подворачиваешь губы внутрь и все, ниче никуда вытаскивать не надо. Попробуй.  
Макс пробует.  
– Отлично. Супер. Только больше при мне так никогда не делай, окей?  
– Окей, – вздыхает Макс, ощупывая губы. – Понял, принял. Что дальше?  
– А дальше, мой юный падаван, только практика...С этим я тебе, увы, не помощник… Разве что бананов тебе притащить, я не знаю...  
– У меня есть… Вот… – Макс движением фокусника достает из своего рюкзака питьевой йогурт.  
– Чудо. Чудненько, – протягивает Костя, тупо разглядывая банку. – А ты подготовился.  
Лицо Макса из просто красного становится пунцовым и Костик начинает беспокоится как бы у того не случился сердечный приступ.  
– А теперь я просто обязан выпить, а то полный сюр, я не вывезу… Встань ка на минутку…  
Теперь уже Макс изумлённо наблюдает, как Костик, отодвинув в сторону матрас, с хищным видом копошится в недрах кровати.  
– Ага, попалась!  
Костик выуживает на свет полупустую бутылку водки и рассмотрев ее на свет с сомнением добавляет:  
– Ну, допустим, я напьюсь и все забуду… Итак, твой йогурт, это член Джема...


End file.
